


Hail, the Sons of Day

by invitis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invitis/pseuds/invitis
Summary: Little Freya shows her little brother just how the new baby kicks to the sound of her singing voice. Very short.





	Hail, the Sons of Day

##  **_NORWAY - EARLY FALL - 978 AD_  
  
**

Mother was sleeping. The young girl put her finger to her lips to keep her younger brother quiet as to not wake her. With father gone, she had not been sleeping well, awakened with nightmares of something dreadful that the children could not comprehend.

She reached out her small hands and spread them out across her mother's expanded belly, heavy with child. Their newest little sibling could kick as strong as Thor’s hammer; the eldest daughter had found that when she sang to the child, it seemed to calm them. She could feel the baby kick her hand as she rested it there and she giggled; it felt funny.

“Shh, there, don’t wake mama,” she whispered, leaning down to speak directly to her mother's womb. She looked at her little brother, who was wide eyed and had reached out a tentative hand to touch as well.  _[“](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww&t=ODlkMmQ5OWFiMmIxNjFkNDlmYTcyNTFmMmQ5OTNjMzQ4MTkyYTRhMSxrZnBBOWFuSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AABgaqqu7F23-6PshvK8zxw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuitsofarmor.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142853485091&m=1)Heill dagr. Heilir dags synir. Heil nótt ok nift. Óreiðum augum lítið okkr þinig ok gefið sitjöndum sigr_ ,”1 she started to sing and the kicking seemed to diminish. “See?” she murmured to her little brother, continuing the song.

“ _Heilir æsir. Heilar ásynjur. Heil sjá in fjölnýta fold. Mál ok mannvit gefið okkr mærum tveim ok læknishendr, meðan lifum._ ”2

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> 1\. “Hail day, hail the sons of day, hail to the night and daughter of night. With eyes of kindness look upon us and give to us who sit here victory.”
> 
> 2\. “Hail the Aesir, hail Asynjur, hail to the all-giving earth. Fair speech and wisdom give to us famous ones and healing hands as long as we live.”


End file.
